A Coded Proposal
by DGirlWithWings11
Summary: who would think that Natsu is capable of doing something intelligent? ONE-SHOT. NaLu!


" **A Coded Proposal"**

 **BY: DGirlWithWings**

 **Summary: who would think that Natsu is capable of doing something intelligent? ONE-SHOT. NaLu!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **A/N: Here's a One-shot for NaLu shippers out there! I came up with this when I am busy reading some story about spies and tadan! A plot! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

 **~#~#~#~#~**

 **Third person's POV**

It is a fine sunny morning of Monday and Lucy is on a good mood. She stroll down the streets while humming a happy tone and hopping. The intrigued people watch the happy celestial mage with confusion. Now, why would Lucy Heartfillia be happy today?

BECAUSE IT'S HER AND NATSU'S 2ND ANNIVERSARRY!

Yes! They lasts 2 years of dating (if you called bantering one)! UNBELIEVABLE!

Lucy went inside the guild with a big happy smile on her face.

"GOOD MORNING! ISN'T IT SUCH BEAUTIFUL DAY?"_lucy

Her guild mates all stare at her with confuse expressions but Lucy paid them no attention. She went straight to the bar counter where mira serve her milk shake and pancakes. The devil take-over mage smile sweetly at her with a mischievous glint on her eyes.

"So, lucy-chan, how is your morning doing so far?"_mira

Lucy take a sip on her milk shake before looking at mira and grin happily.

"It is pretty good! Hey mira, do you where Natsu is?"_lucy

Mira's smile turns evil and giggle. Lucy just looks at her weirdly then shakes the feeling that something is going on aside.

"Oh, he's on the mission board."_mira

The celestial mage tilt her head sideways with a questioning look.

"Why would he look for a mission today?"_lucy

Before mira can even speak, a hyperactive fire dragon slayer came running to Lucy with the biggest smile on his face.

"LUCY!"_natsu

"Hey Natsu!"_lucy

Natsu stop in front of her, still panting then hold up the paper in his hand to mira.

"MIRA! WE'LL TAKE THIS MISSION!"_natsu

Lucy's eyes widen as she looks at her beloved boyfriend.

"Wait—What-?"_lucy

"OKIE DOKIE! HERE!"_mira

"THANKS MIRA! LET"S GO LUCY!"_natsu

"WHAT-? NATSU!"_lucy

And natsu drag her away. Their guild mates look at the door where they just exit before their attention turn to a certain white-haired take-over mage.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!"_mira

Levy on her seat just shiver. While gray voice out their thoughts.

"I don't like the sound of that laugh."_gray

 **~A~B~C~D~**

"…"_lucy

Lucy is very speechless, she can't believe that natsu drag her into another mission! Well, that is not really surprising, but on their 2ND ANNIVERSARY? And that's not just the case; natsu doesn't even seem to remember what the occasion today is. She tries several times to see if he just forget to greet her, but all fails. Like this one…

"Hey natsu! What date is today?"_lucy

Natsu looks at her strangely but answer nonetheless.

"It's March 18. Why?"_natsu

Lucy gapes at him. _No Lucy, he might just need a little more nudge. You know natsu; he is pretty dense at things like this._ She tries to reassure herself.

"Do you know any occasion today?"_lucy

Natsu look a little thoughtful for a minute. _Great! He's thinking about it. I know it, he really just need a little nudge._ Then the dragon slayer looks at her with a confuse expression.

"Don't know, why? Is it your birthday?"_natsu

This time, Lucy nearly use her Lucy kick at natsu and just beat him into a bloody pulp. _Maybe need a little beating so he could remember! HOW DARE HE FORGET WHAT IS THE OCCASION TODAY IS!?_

But after seeing natsu's grinning face, all bad thoughts just slip between her fingers like the sand does. _Maybe he will surprise me. Yeah, I just have to be patient._

After that they meet up to an old woman, names Chino, who is their client. Apparently, Chino is searching for her family's heirloom.

"It is a pretty red box with diamonds attach to it. That is passing to the family's eldest son. My elder brother has it and hides it somewhere in this house. But my brother dies and he don't tell us where he is hiding the box..."_chino

A small frown form on her lips. How the hell were they suppose to find a box in this huge place. Base from chino's story, her brother place it somewhere in this huge mansion. After the little explanation, chino told them that she can be found on the next house, the old woman leave them to start the work.

"Come on, lucy! Let's search everywhere!"_natsu

They first search everywhere on the first floor, but they have no such luck. Deciding to take rest, they sit down on one of the couches on the living room.

"Natsu, where's happy?"_lucy

Natsu just stare at her for awhile before answering.

"He says that he needs time with charle. So I let him be."_natsu

He move closer to Lucy and slip his hands on her waist before pulling her closer. Breathing in her honey and vanilla scent, he snuggles on her neck and leaves some tiny kisses in it. Lucy just leans on closer to him and sighs.

"Hmmm… and you take advantage of it to spend more time with me?"_lucy

Natsu just grunt in agreement before sucking on the skin where her neck and shoulder connects. Lucy can't help but letting out a moan of pleasure but then snap out of it.

She pushes natsu a little but natsu just held her tighter. Sighing at her boyfriend's stubbornness, she shoves him a little harsher.

"Ouch! Lucy!"_natsu

He says in a whining tone before pouting. Lucy just rolls her eyes at his antics and stand up.

"Get up, you lazy! We have a mission that still needs to be done. We can't afford to waste time, aren't we now?"_lucy

Natsu, pouting in defeat, just follow his girlfriend as she makes her way to the second floor. She stops at the top of the staircase.

Her eyebrows are knits in concentration with a little frown on her face as she tries to focus on something. Natsu know better than to disturb lucy when thinking just snake his arms on her waist and hug her from behind while resting his head on her shoulder. Lucy didn't even spare him a glance which makes him pout a little. He hates it when _his_ Lucy doesn't pay attention to him.

"Luce…"_natsu

He whispers on her ears. Lucy just waves him off making him frown.

"Luce…"_natsu

"Stop that natsu, I'm thinking."_lucy

She says in a scolding tone. But does not waver natsu's determination to get his girlfriend's attention.

"Luce…"_natsu

Lucy sighs in annoyance; she decides to just let him know what she's thinking to distract him from distracting her.

"Natsu, when you're going hide something important to you, where are you going to hide it?"_lucy

Natsu thinks for a minute before answering.

"My bed room."_natsu

"But wouldn't it be too obvious to hide it in his room?"_lucy

"Yeah, that's why no one will look for it in his room."_natsu

Lucy contemplates about it. _Hmmm, let's see. If you hide it in your bed room it will be too obvious so everyone will think that you put it somewhere because you know that is already obvious. Then no one will look for it in your room assuming you didn't hide it their when in the truth it is only there. Damn, that's one reverse psychology you have their. Who would think that natsu will know something that intelligent?_

"Come on; let's look for it in the master's bed room."_lucy

They immediately look for it on the master's bed room. But they did not found anything at all. This frustrates Lucy to the highest level.

"Don't worry lucy we'll find it somewhere-ooppss."_natsu

A loud crack rang in the four corners of the room. The wall that natsu's leaning on just got a hole.

"WAIT! LOOK LUCY! IT'S THE BOX!"_natsu

Even though she is still quite shock about the turn of events, she didn't waste any time to grab the bow. But there is some note at the top of the box.

 _ **Dear natsu and Lucy,**_

 _ **Thank you for doing business with me. I hope you appreciate this little gift from me. Oh and natsu boy, take care Lucy okay? She is a big catch, don't let her go! Hope your plan will be successful!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Chino**_

Lucy looks at natsu, who is grinning widely in front of her. Her brows knit in confusion and her expression is very puzzles.

"Natsu, what does she means?"_lucy

But instead of answering he just points at the box.

"Look Lucy, there's a code! Let's solve it."_natsu

And yes indeed, there is some code on the box.

W_L_ _O _A_Y _E?

Just one look from the code and she knows that it is something more than a code. She got a feeling what are the missing letters are but she can't assume right? It hurts to be disappointed at the end.

She felt like her throat is all dry, she can hardly speak.

"Natsu…"_lucy

She looks at natsu who's just smiling at her softly with those intense onyx eyes that shows her how much he loves her. Her eyes almost tear up because of the intensity of the feelings on the dragon slayer's eyes.

"Go on, luce."_natsu

She gulps before looking back at the code.

WILL _O _A_Y _E?

Lucy takes a pause, looking at natsu in confirmation. Natsu just nods at her in encouragement. Lucy takes a deep breath and continues solving the code.

Y…

O…

M…

R…

R…

She drew another breath and steals herself. If the letters glow green, the code is correct but if it glows red then she's wrong.

M…

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

It is the longest five seconds of her life until the words glow green. Her eyes begin to tear up then fall freely from her eyes.

She looks natsu again who is just smiling at her.

"Open the box."_natsu

Her shaky hands grip the box cover tightly and open it without second thoughts.

She openly gapes at the rings inside the box. Inside the box is a silver ring with a small diamond stone at the top. It is pretty simple but undeniable elegant. Then she notices something on the ring. There is her and natsu's name inscribe on the ring. The letters glow gold.

A hand picks the ring from the box and held it in front of her. She looks at natsu who's still smiling at her. He wipes her tears away and kisses her forehead.

"Lucy…"_Natsu

He sighs a little shakily. _He must be nervous._ Lucy can't help but thought.

"I know you are probably pissed off that I didn't greet you today… sorry."_Natsu

She couldn't help but agree more to him.

"Idiot."_lucy

She mutters but he just smiles at her.

"Anyway, happy second anniversary."_natsu

His voice turns softer as she gaze at lucy like she's the most beautiful thing he ever see, which is very much true for him. _This idiot, how could he make my heart beat faster whenever he smile or even looks at me? Is it a bad thing that I am hopelessly and madly in love with this idiotic dense pyromaniac fire dragon slayer?_

"Happy second anniversary."_lucy

"Luce, I love you."_natsu

"I love you too, you idiot."_lucy

Another batch of tears falls from her eyes. She can't help it. Her emotions are all mix up. She's happy, nervous and anxious; it's never been a good combination.

"Lucy, Will you marry me?"_natsu

Even if she's expecting this question, her heart can't stop from beating so fast and so loud. She can almost sure that he can hear her heart beat, which true. He has some dragon senses, anyway.

She opens her mouth to answer but she can't even utter a word. Her throat suddenly felt so dry. Then she nods.

"Luce?"_natsu

"Yes."_lucy

The next thing she knew is that she is being kiss by her fiancé with such intensity and love and passion that makes her sob in happiness. They both pull apart breathless. Natsu leans his forehead on her forehead.

"I love you so much…"_natsu.

"I love you too."_lucy

 **~A~B~C~D~**

The guild is in its usual noisy nature when mira broke into a series of squealing. They all look at her strangely.

"Mira? Are you okay?"_erza

Mira looks at her with starry eyes then squeal again.

"ERZA! NATSU FINALLY PROPOSE!"_mira

The whole guild silence for a minute.

"EH?"_guild

"How did you know?"_Levy

Mira's eyes grow evil and she giggles.

"I have a connection. Hihihi…"_mira

Then the guild broke into a series of cheers and cat calls.

"HOOHH! FINALLY!"_gray

Master Makarov can't help but shake his head at his children's antics but also smile.

"Finally, those too will finally settle down."_master

"Tss."_laxus

Makarov smirk before turning to leave.

"I wonder when you will tie the knot with mira, eh, Laxus."_master

He went inside his office leaving a flustered laxus behind.

"Tss."_laxus

He can only say as he looks at the couple who enter the guild.

"Maybe, sooner than you think it is."_laxus

Then he let a smirk slip off as he went down the hall to join his guild mates who's teasing and congratulating the couple.

Yes, maybe sooner than all of us thought.

 **~END~**

 **A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK GUYS? Pretty good or bad? Let me know what you think about the story! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
